R & E
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Eddie sobrevive. Y Stan también. ¡Lo hizo un mago! Solo quiero que sean felices. Tras haber matado a Eso para siempre, Richie y Eddie tienen una pequeña charla nocturna en la que recuerdan un momento de su adolescencia. Su recuerdo favorito.


_**R + E**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece**

**Eddie sobrevive. Y Stan también. ¡Lo hizo un mago! Solo quiero que sean felices.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**Africa**_** de Toto**

Han vencido. Contra todo pronóstico, los Perdedores han derrotado a Eso para siempre. Ningún niño más sufrirá una muerte horrible a causa de ese payaso demonio. Y lo que resulta aún más sorprendente es que todos han sobrevivido para contarlo. Sin embargo, se sienten demasiado cansados como para celebrar su victoria, solo desean regresar al hotel a lamerse las heridas y ducharse en condiciones. Como bien había repetido Eddie hasta la saciedad, el agua sucia del acantilado no les había lavado, solo quitado la mierda superficial. Todavía podían pillar muchas infecciones de nombres ridículamente largos por bañarse en esa agua.

Fue Eddie quien se encargó de curar y vendar las heridas de sus amigos, afortunadamente ninguna de ellas lo suficientemente grave como para tener que ir al hospital. La broma de Richie había resultado ser cierta, una de las maletas gigantes de Eddie contenía solo productos médicos, Ben y Bill le debían 50 pavos cada uno. Beverly comentó que era un enorme desperdicio que Eddie no se hubiera hecho médico. Una vez limpios y curados, encargaron algo de comida a domicilio, ninguno de ellos cree que les permitan de nuevo la entrada en el Jade de Oriente. Justo cuando iban a empezar a cenar, Mike recibió una llamada. Era Patty, Stan había despertado unas pocas horas antes. Se iba a recuperar. Mike puso el altavoz para que todos pudieran hablar con él.

-Hola, chicos- se oyó la voz de Stan al otro lado. Era una voz de adulto, un adulto al que no conseguían poner cara sino la del niño que conocieron. Pero era su Stan.

-Stan, el Galán- dijo Mike con una enorme sonrisa, su voz impregnada de cariño

-Chicos- continuó Stan- Lo habéis conseguido-

-Lo hemos conseguido- aseguró Mike, incluyéndole a él

-Lo siento mucho. Seguramente os estéis preguntando por qué hice lo que hice. Fue porque sabía que estaba demasiado asustado como para volver-

-Stan- dijo Bill

-Y si no estábamos juntos, si no estábamos todos juntos y vivos, sabía que moriríamos. Así que tomé la única decisión lógica y me quité de en medio-

Se oyeron sollozos en ambas líneas del teléfono. Patty se llevó una mano a la boca y se giró para que no la viera llorar. Los Perdedores no sabían muy bien qué decir. Querían asegurar a Stan que habrían encontrado otra solución, que no tendría que haber hecho lo que hizo, que hubieran preferido tenerle allí con ellos pero que, si no se sentía capaz, se hubiera quedado en casa a salvo. No querían creer en la posibilidad de que eso les hubiera unido y ayudado a vencer. No querían. Querían hacerle saber que se alegraban de que estuviera vivo y el amor que sentían por él.

-No, Stan- le interrumpió Beverly- Cariño, escucha. Ninguno te está acusando de nada. Y estamos todos muy felices de que estés bien-

-Lo hemos conseguido gracias a ti. No debido a ti, amigo- dijo Ben

-Has estado con nosotros todo el tiempo. Guiándonos aún en la distancia- dijo Eddie

-Chicos, yo…- la voz de Stan sonaba entrecortada por las lágrimas

-Siempre has sido el mejor de todos nosotros, Stan- afirmó Richie, más serio de lo que había estado nunca en su vida

-Te queremos, Stan. Eres nuestro amigo y te queremos- dijo Bill, sin tartamudear

-Bill, ¿de verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

-Yo también os quiero, chicos-

-Te queremos, tío- aseguró Mike- Y no podemos esperar a verte. Todos juntos. Iremos a cenar. Ben invita-

-¡Hey!- exclamó Ben

-Me parece bien- rió Stan

-Bueno, te dejamos descansar. Recupérate pronto, colega-dijo Bill

-Hasta luego, chicos-

-Hasta luego- se despidieron todos al mismo tiempo

Mike colgó el teléfono. Con mayor o menos disimulo, se limpiaron las lágrimas.

Patty había sabido que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que su marido había colgado el teléfono, pálido como un fantasma. Después de había encerrado en su despacho durante un buen rato. Y después se había preparado un baño. Stanley nunca se bañaba al anochecer. Tomaba una ducha por las mañanas. Patty fue primero al despacho, donde vio 6 sobres dirigidos a 6 personas diferentes de los cuales nunca había oído hablar, listos para ser enviados al día siguiente. Y un séptimo dirigido a ella. Patty nunca llegó a abrir la carta. Algo andaba mal y ella lo sabía. Fue corriendo al baño, abrió la puerta y descubrió que su marido se había cortado las venas. Con una sangre fría que no sabía que poseía, se apresuró a vendar las muñecas de Stan y llamó corriendo a emergencias. Permaneció junto a su marido hasta que llegaron los servicios sanitarios, luchando por mantenerle despierto. Los médicos afirmaron que, gracias a la rápida actuación de Patty, Stan sobreviviría. Al día siguiente, recibió una llamada de una tal Beverly, a quien Patty reconoció como una de las personas a las que Stanley había escrito una carta. Le contó lo que había pasado. Y prometió que les llamaría en cuanto Stan despertase. Aquello no sucedió hasta el mismo momento en que el corazón de Pennywise fue aplastado. Las cartas nunca llegarían a ser enviadas ni leídas, sino que el propio Stan se lo diría en persona a sus amigos cuando fueran a visitarle unos pocos días después.

En el hotel Town House de Derry, Maine, los Perdedores alzaron sus copas para brindar.

-Por Stan- dijo Mike

-Por Stan- dijeron los demás alzando sus copas y brindando por su amigo. Volverían a verle. Volverían a estar todos juntos, pero esta vez la reunión sería por un motivo alegre.

-¿Cantamos _Auld Lang Syne_?- preguntó Richie

-Joder, menos mal- dijo Mike- Llevabas mucho rato callado, tío, estaba preocupado-

Ciertamente necesitaban reírse, sin embargo, ninguna sonrisa de aquella mesa alcanzó los ojos. Todavía les llevaría un tiempo volver a sentir felicidad de verdad. Brindaron una vez más, por todos ellos. Y una tercera vez, por su amistad.

Finalmente, decidieron retirarse para irse a dormir. Y si alguno vio a Beverly entrar en la habitación de Ben en lugar de a la suya, no dijo nada.

Richie miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera por trigésima vez aquella noche. 2 minutos más tarde desde la última vez que lo miró. Y aun así seguía sin saber qué hora era. Solo que muy tarde y que él seguía despierto. Tiró la toalla, no se dormiría y lo sabía. De hecho, temía dormirse, pues cada vez que cerraba los párpados volvía a verlos, los fuegos fatuos, y las horribles visiones que le habían mostrado. Echó un largo trago de la botella de bourbon que había birlado del bar y 10 segundos después corrió al baño a vomitar. Los ácidos gástricos le quemaron la garganta. Cuando terminó de expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró levantarse del váter y apoyarse en el lavabo. Echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo: pálido, ojeroso, con la frente perlada de sudor, unos hilillos de babas le colgaban de la comisura de los labios y su pelo parecía un nido de cuervos. Tenía el estómago como los campos del Somme tras la guerra y respiraba agitadamente. Estaba hecho una mierda. Y se sentía todavía peor.

Se duchó por tercera vez aquella noche, se puso un pijama limpio (bendito fuera su mánager por recomendarle llevar dos por si acaso), se lavó los dientes hasta casi hacerse sangrar las encías y se enjuagó la boca con Listerine durante un minuto entero. Seguía ojeroso y no le vendría mal afeitarse, pero no tenía fuerzas ni confiaba en su pulso para hacerlo. Al menos tenía un aspecto ligeramente menos enfermizo que 10 minutos atrás, y estaba limpio. Se colocó las gafas y, tomando aliento, salió de su habitación al oscuro recibidor. Sus pies descalzos le permitieron saber que aquella moqueta había conocido tiempos mejores. Afortunadamente las luces de emergencia iluminaban lo suficiente como para poder caminar sin chocarse contra nada y leer los números de las habitaciones.

Posiblemente le mandaría a tomar por culo por despertarle a las tantas de la madrugada, pero no le importaba. Richie necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no había sido un sueño, que seguía con vida. No podía esperar hasta que amaneciera, necesitaba saberlo en ese momento, quizá así lograría dormir algo. Poco probable, pero prefería intentarlo a seguir dando vueltas en la cama. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

-Joder, soy gilipollas- se dijo

Tras unos segundos de angustiosa espera, sin recibir respuesta, recordó que Eddie se había cambiado de habitación en cuanto volvieron al hotel. No quería seguir en el mismo lugar donde había sufrido el ataque de Bowers, Richie no podía culparle por ello. Bastante esfuerzo había hecho al volver a entrar en el baño ensangrentado a por sus cosas. El bueno de Ben, siempre tan amable y tan atento, se había ofrecido a entrar con él y ayudarle con el equipaje. Richie giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió, esta vez sí, a la habitación correcta. Llamó. Nada. Volvió a llamar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. A los pocos segundos, vio un hilillo de luz por el borde de la puerta y, finalmente, esta se abrió.

El corazón de Richie empezó a latir de nuevo a una velocidad normal. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Allí estaba Eddie, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, obviamente sorprendido porque no esperaba recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche, se había colocado un vendaje limpio en la mejilla y… ¡Por supuesto! Por supuesto que era el tipo de hombre que llevaría pijamas de seda. Al igual que Richie, Eddie estaba ojeroso y tenía el pelo en todas las direcciones posibles. Pero estaba vivo. Estaba sano y salvo. Y con el pelo así resultaba extremadamente adorable. Aquel era su mejor amigo, el hombre del que se había enamorado cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes.

-Richie- dijo Eddie sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hey, Eddie Espagueti!-

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco. Había recordado ese estúpido mote.

-No podía dormir y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar- dijo Richie intentando sonar casual, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo llamar a la puerta de la habitación de un hotel a Dios sabía que hora de la madrugada solo para saludar- ¿Cómo estás? -

-De fruta madre, ¿tú que crees, capullo?-

-Vale, bueno pues entonces, buenas noches-

Richie hizo un gesto con el brazo como de marcharse, pero no se movió. Se moría por preguntar si podía pasar. Quería estar con Eddie, no quería regresar a la soledad de su habitación. Pero no podía hablar, su lengua parecía de cemento. Por suerte para él, Eddie dio el primer paso. Abrió un poco más la puerta.

-Richie, espera. ¿Quieres pasar? No…. No quiero estar solo- dijo Eddie en un susurro, con la mirada fija en el suelo

Richie entró en la habitación y Eddie cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí.

-¿Una copa?- preguntó Eddie quitando el tapón a la botella de whiskey sobre su mesilla de noche- Solo tengo un vaso pero….-

-Perfecto- dijo Richie tomando la botella y echando un largo trago. En realidad, no tenía ganas de beber, pero esperaba que así su corazón bajase de su garganta

Eddie hizo un gesto de desesperación, pero renunció a decir nada sobre lo poco higiénico que era beber a morro y los gérmenes. ¿Para qué esforzarse? Recuperó la botella, se sirvió un poco de bebida en su vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Richie estaba inusualmente callado y serio, y Eddie encontraba eso de lo más preocupante.

-He pasado dos horas bajo la ducha y me sigo sintiendo sucio- Eddie hizo un sonido a medio camino entre la risa y el sollozo- Y no puedo dormir. Llevo sin dormir, ¿qué? ¿3 días? Estoy reventado, debería caer como un tronco y aun así no puedo dormir. No paro de dar vueltas, y como no me duermo cada vez me pongo más nervioso, y cuanto más nervioso me pongo, más me cuesta dormirme. Joder, no puedo esperar a que se haga de día para largarme para siempre de esta puta ciudad-

El cerebro de Eddie iba a mil por hora. Estaba totalmente exhausto y aun así era incapaz de descansar. No debería ser así, joder. Habían ganado, ¿no? Ese puto payaso estaba muerto, esta vez de verdad. Le habían vencido y habían sobrevivido. Stan estaba bien y pronto volverían a estar todos juntos. Los 7. El 7 era el número de la suerte, ¿no? Y aun a pesar de haber sobrevivido, sabía que estarían traumatizados para siempre. ¿Volverían a olvidar como la última vez? Había cosas que Eddie no quería olvidar.

Richie hizo una mueca, como un gesto de "comprendo lo que dices", pero siguió callado. No sabía qué decir, su lengua seguía siendo de cemento. Eddie se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le imitase. Richie dejó la botella de nuevo sobre la mesilla. Su estómago estaba tan cerrado que no admitía ni el líquido, y no quería volver a vomitar. Se quedó observando a Eddie en silencio, quien parecía muy interesado en el fondo de su vaso. Finalmente, Eddie dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche, haciendo más ruido del necesario. No lo soportaba.

-Richie, ¿estás bien? - preguntó, siendo la preocupación evidente en su rostro

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué cojones no iba a estarlo? - Richie se puso a la defensiva

-Estás muy callado. Eso es muy raro en ti. Ni un chiste sobre mi madre, ni meterte con mi altura, ni un comentario salido de tono, nada-

Eddie no soportaba ese silencio, no soportaba ver así a su mejor amigo. Esa actitud no era propia de él.

-Estoy cansado, ¿vale?-

-¿No estarás enfermo?-

Eddie posó su mano sobre la frente de Richie para comprobar su temperatura. Richie se la apartó de un manotazo. Ansiaba el contacto y al mismo tiempo lo rechazaba.

-Esto es por los fuegos fatuos, ¿verdad?- dijo Eddie tras unos segundos de reflexión. Por el sonido entrecortado que hizo Richie, supo que había dado en el clavo- Richie, ¿qué fue lo que viste? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Antes nos lo contábamos todo-

Richie a veces odiaba lo mucho que Eddie le conocía. Se abrazó las rodillas y se encogió sobre la cama, como un niño asustado que busca protección.

-Ahora no, Eddie. No puedo hablar de eso ahora, no quiero. No me obligues-

Eddie vio como los ojos de su amigo empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y no siguió insistiendo. Ya se lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado. No quería que Richie llorase, no quería que estuviera triste. Richie debía sonreír, debía ser feliz. Eddie quería que Richie fuera feliz. Alargó su mano y la posó sobre las rodillas de Richie, un gesto con el que pretendía decir "estoy aquí, cuentas con todo mi apoyo". Esta vez, Richie no la apartó, sino que tomó la mano de Eddie entre las suyas.

-Gracias, por lo de antes. Cuando me salvaste la vida ahí abajo- dijo Richie casi con timidez

-No tienes por qué dármelas, tío. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí-

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Richie le acariciaba los nudillos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Eddie no llevaba su alianza. Le miró con gesto interrogante.

-Cuando terminé de vendaros a todos, subí a la habitación y llamé a Myra y le pedí el divorcio- explicó Eddie- No puedo seguir con ella, no quiero. En realidad, nunca he estado enamorado de ella. Ella siempre me ha visto como algo frágil y enfermizo, algo que a la mínima se puede romper y siempre hay que vigilar y tratar con delicadeza. Que no puede hacer nada solo. Joder, me casé con mi madre. Pero era… era lo más cómodo, supongo. Dejar que cuidasen de mí, aunque fuera de manera obsesiva, como habían hecho toda mi vida. Era lo que se supone que hay que hacer, lo aceptado socialmente. Pero no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo. Merezco ser quien soy realmente. Estar con quien amo realmente-

El corazón de Richie dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. Una chispa de esperanza se encendió. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Sería posible? Richie acarició la mejilla de Eddie, la que no estaba vendada. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarle? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a la persona por la que sintió amor de verdad por primera vez en su vida? Esa era la pieza que faltaba, el vacío que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía más de 20 años.

-Te mereces estar con alguien que te ame de verdad, Eddie- dijo en un susurro

-Me estoy acordando- Eddie sonrió- Acabo de recordar la noche que volví del hospital con el brazo escayolado y tú te colaste en mi habitación-

Richie sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. Una sonrisa de verdad, de las que llegan hasta los ojos. Él también recordaba aquella noche.

-Me avergüenza haberlo olvidado porque es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos- confesó Eddie

Era un recuerdo capaz de invocar un Patronus.

_Flashback_

Verano 1989

Eddie se encontraba en su habitación, colocando en fila todos los medicamentos nuevos y ajustando la alarma en su reloj para saber cuándo debía tomarse cada uno. Tras una noche infernal en el hospital, el doctor Handor había conseguido convencer a la Sonia Kaspbrak de que su hijo estaba bien y no había ninguna prueba más que pudieran hacerle (aunque el propio doctor necesitaría tomarse un par de calmantes después de tratar con aquella mujer), que ahora lo único que necesitaba era mucho reposo en casa. Eddie también había insistido en que quería ir a casa, no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado esa fuerza interior, pero por primera vez en su vida había logrado enfrentarse a su madre e intimidarla lo suficiente como para que escuchara y aceptase su decisión. La señora Kaspbrak, sin embargo, no parecía convencida al 100% de la opinión del doctor Handor ni de esa (según su criterio) "horrible y antipática enfermera", y no había dejado a su hijo solo ni un momento desde que llegaron a casa. Eddie estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

-No volverás a ver a esos horribles amigos tuyos. Todo esto ha sido por su culpa. Mi niño bonito, con lo delicado que tú eres. No necesitas amigos, Eddie, solo a tu madre. Déjame que te tome la temperatura otra vez, solo por si acaso. ¿Te pica mucho la escayola? ¿Te duele? ¿Sabes todo lo que te tienes que tomar? ¿Y la dosis exacta? ¿Y cada cuánto tiempo? ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos todas las medicinas aquí? No soportaría que nos faltase alguna. Voy a mullirte la almohada. Pensándolo mejor, te traeré otra. Esta no es adecuada. No te preocupes, me quedaré toda la noche velándote para asegurarme de que estás bien-

Aquello ya fue el colmo. Eddie no había podido pronunciar ni una palabra, su madre apenas le daba tiempo a contestar una pregunta antes de acribillarle con 5 más. Se asfixiaba, y no era por el asma. No podía más. No había tenido un momento a solas ni en el váter. Y cada vez que intentaba decir algo, su madre empezaba a derramar lágrimas, su arma favorita. Lo que más necesitaba era que su madre se fuera y le dejara en paz. Con mucho esfuerzo, muchísimo esfuerzo, consiguió convencerla para que se fuera a dormir. El médico había dicho que necesitaba reposo y no podía reposar si su madre no paraba de hacerle preguntas. No podría descansar tranquilo sabiendo que su pobre madre estaba sacrificando valiosas horas de sueño para cuidarle. Aquello era chantaje emocional y Eddie lo sabía, pero dado que él lo llevaba sufriendo a diario desde que alcanzaba su memoria, pensó que bien podía pagarle con la misma moneda por una vez. Aquel último argumento pareció surtir el efecto deseado, la señora Kaspbrak se marchó de la habitación conmovida por lo considerado que era su pequeño. Eddie esperó unos minutos de precaución, cuando pudo oír el programa de televisión que su madre estaba viendo en el salón, corrió a abrir la ventana de par en par. Aire, necesitaba aire. Escondería la cabeza en la almohada y gritaría hasta quedarse afónico si no fuera porque su madre podría oírle y volver.

Sería aproximadamente media noche cuando Eddie se despertó por unos golpecitos contra el cristal. Eddie había bajado la ventana justo antes de meterse en la cama, pero había dejado un espacio de 4 dedos abierto para que entrase la brisa nocturna. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño y fue hacia la ventana, descorrió las cortinas justo a tiempo para ver como una pequeña piedrecita impactaba contra el cristal. Sorprendido, miró hacia la calle y una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro. ¡Era Richie!

Eddie abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja

-Espera un momento-

Richie dejó su bicicleta con sumo cuidado escondida tras unos arbustos y trepó (con bastante torpeza) hasta el primer piso. Una vez frente a la ventana, carraspeó.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!- recitó teatralmente y con un acento horrible

-¡Pasa de una puta vez antes de que alguien te vea o te oiga, capullo!- dijo Eddie metiendo a Richie en su habitación a empujones

-¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?- continuó Richie incapaz de aguantar la risa

-¡Cállate, vas a despertar a mi madre!- dijo Eddie mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano

O Shakespeare se levantará de su tumba para pegar un puñetazo a Richie por destrozar así su obra, cualquiera de las dos cosas era bastante probable. Richie lanzó una mirada traviesa a Eddie y empezó a lamer su mano.

-¡Asqueroso!- dijo Eddie apartando su mano y limpiándola en la pernera de sus pantalones de pijama. Intentaba poner cara seria o enfadada, pero sonreía. No podía evitar sonreír cuando se trataba de Richie. Cuando estaban los dos solos era más difícil disimular lo feliz que la presencia de Richie le hacía sentir.

Richie puso su sonrisa más encantadora, encendió la linterna de Eddie, que como bien sabía guardaba siempre en el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó a los pies de su cama, sin esperar a recibir una invitación ni nada. Eddie se sentó en el cabecero.

-En serio, Richie, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Te estás saltando el toque de queda. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara?-

Eddie acababa de darse cuenta de que Richie tenía una herida en la cara, herida que estaba seguro no tenía cuando salieron de la casa de Neibolt.

-Bill y yo nos peleamos. Creo que el Club de los Perdedores se ha disuelto- dijo Richie poniéndose muy serio- Pero no hablemos de eso. He venido a ver cómo estabas. Estaba preocupado-

-¿Disuelto? ¿Cómo que se ha disuelto? ¿Por qué os peleasteis?-

Eddie empezó a notar que le faltaba el aliento. ¡Sus amigos no podían pelearse! Eddie quería a sus amigos más que a nada en el mundo, el grupo no podía disolverse. Buscó a tientas su inhalador sobre la mesilla de noche. Pero Richie fue más rápido.

-Muerde esto, Eddie- dijo metiéndole el inhalador en la boca y apretando el botón, el ceño fruncido por la preocupación

-¿Por qué te has peleado con Bill?- volvió a preguntar Eddie cuando su respiración se hubo calmado

-Porque casi nos mata un puto payaso asesino por su puta obsesión con buscar a Georgie y porque a ti te han prohibido vernos. ¡Y te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso, joder! Quiero saber cómo estás tú-

-Baja la voz o despertarás a mi madre y nos la cargaremos los dos, joder. No sabes lo que me ha costado convencerla de que me deje en paz y se fuera a dormir a su habitación. ¡Quería quedarse aquí y vigilarme toda la noche!-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Eddie querido. Si tu madre se despierta, ya me encargaré yo…-

Eddie le lanzó la almohada a la cara antes de que pudiera terminar el chiste.

-Ay- dijo Richie. Sus gafas se habían descolocado por el impacto

-Espera, déjame a mí-

Con mucha delicadeza, Eddie le quitó las gafas y las limpió con su pañuelo. No se las volvió a poner directamente, sino que ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose, en silencio. A Eddie le gustaban los ojos de Richie, siempre le habían gustado, eran muy expresivos y llenos de vida. Le gustaba cuando Richie llevaba sus gafas, sus ojos parecían el triple de grandes. También le gustaba las pocas ocasiones en que podía verlos directamente. Eddie volvió a colocarle las gafas con cuidado, no quería dejar a su amigo ciego mucho rato. Richie no permitía que nadie más tocase sus gafas, solo Eddie podía hacerlo. Siguieron mirándose un rato más, en silencio. Hasta que finalmente Richie tomó el brazo escayolado de Eddie entre sus manos, con una delicadeza que Eddie ignoraba que tuviera, intentando no hacerle más daño.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó en un susurro

-Ahora no, por la medicación. El médico ha dicho que tendré que llevarlo así hasta principios de otoño-

-Lo siento, no quería que te pasase nada-

-No fue culpa tuya. De hecho, tú me lo colocaste-

Richie tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pensó Eddie. Cuando sonreía de verdad, no esa mueca que ponía cuando hacia un chiste, una sonrisa de felicidad, de las que llegaban hasta los ojos. A Eddie le gustaba su sonrisa, aunque no comprendía por qué su corazón saltaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a Richie sonreír.

-En fin, muchas gracias por venir- Eddie tuvo que romper la magia- Pero deberías irte. Es muy tarde-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Richie horrorizado- No puedes echarme. Mira la hora que es, un chico tan guapo como yo no puede ir por la calle solo a estas horas. Algo malo podría pasarme. ¿Quieres cargar con eso en tu conciencia? -

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Fuera-

-Por favor, Eddie. Querido Eddie, ten compasión- Richie se había puesto de rodillas, con las manos unidas como si rezara- Deja que me quede. Me iré mañana temprano, nadie sabrá que he estado aquí. Lo juro. Palabrita de Scout-

No es que Richie tuviera miedo de salir a la calle a esas horas. Ya habían podido comprobar que en Derry el peligro estaba tanto en la calle como dentro de casa. Era que no quería estar solo, quería estar con Eddie. Al menos por esa noche.

-Si tú no eres Boy Scout-

-Además, podrías necesitar algo en medio de la noche. Yo te cuidaré-

Eddie ahogó un gruñido de frustración contra la almohada. En realidad, Eddie no quiere que Richie se vaya, quiere su compañía. Teme que su madre pueda pillarle allí y se arme la marimorena. Lo que le ocurra a sí mismo no le importa, pero no quiere que Richie se lleve una bronca cuando solo intentaba ser un buen amigo.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte- dijo finalmente- Pero mañana a las 5 te vas. Pondré la alarma-

-Gracias, Eds. Eres tan mono- dijo Richie con una enorme sonrisa mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas

-¡Quita! ¡Y no me llames así! Sabes que no lo soporto-

-Muy mono- Richie volvió a pellizcarle las mejillas

-Para. Te prestaré un pijama, debería valerte. Y no se te ocurra hacerme cosquillas-

Richie hizo una mueca de decepción, pero era consciente de que, si hacía cosquillas a Eddie, por mucho que el chico intentase no hacer ruido, la señora Kaspbrak podía llegar a oírlos y arruinarlo todo. Tenían que estar en silencio. Los padres de Richie ni siquiera sabían que su hijo estaba allí, lo creían durmiendo en su habitación. Nadie podía descubrirle allí, era un secreto. Un secreto solo de los dos.

Cuando por fin se metieron en la cama, Richie se aseguró de que Eddie estaba cómodo antes de tumbarse. Se quedaron allí, en un agradable silencio, esperando a que llegase el sueño. Se sentían a salvo. Era bonito. Muy bonito. Richie no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ante algo así, hacía poco se había dado cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Y tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien lo descubriera y le juzgara o rechazara por ello. Sabía que Derry no era especialmente conocida por su tolerancia, personas como Bowers lo demostraban todos los días haciendo la vida imposible a todo aquel que se saliera mínimamente de lo considerado normal. Si Eddie lo supiera, si supiera lo que sentía por él, ¿qué haría? ¿Le rechazaría con asco? ¿Le apartaría para siempre de su vida? No, Eddie no haría eso. Aunque Eddie lo supiera y no sintiera lo mismo, no dejaría de ser su amigo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿y si Eddie sentía lo mismo? Por eso pinchaba tanto a Eddie y le hacía tantas bromas, no sabía de qué otra manera actuar ante sus propios sentimientos. Quería una excusa para que le mirase y le hablase. Si Eddie dijese algo, si Eddie diese el primer paso, Richie ya no tendría miedo, sería maravilloso.

-Eddie- dijo Richie

-¿Hmmm?-

-Me respetarás, ¿verdad?-

-Un solo chiste más, un solo puto chiste más. Y te juro por Dios que duermes en el puto tejado-

Eddie se alegraba de que estuviera tan oscuro, pues si no Richie habría visto que, a pesar de lo ofendido de su tono, Eddie estaba sonriendo. En el fondo le gustaba, le gustaba que Richie bromease con él. Cierto, podía ser muy pesado, pero le gustaba discutir con él. Le gustaba contar con la atención de Richie. Le gustaba lo listo que era. La gente creía que Richie era el payaso de la clase que solo decía sandeces, un chiflado; solo se fijaban en los regulares y deficientes que sacaba en conducta, pero ignoraban los nueves y dieces que sacaba en todas las demás asignaturas. Eddie no comprendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Richie, pero sabía que era brillante y le gustaba. Tiempo atrás, Richie le había confiado que quería ser el mejor cómico del mundo. Richie era ambicioso y eso le gustaba, y le gustaba aún más que le confiase sus ambiciones a Eddie y solo a Eddie. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Richie, estar cerca de él. Richie no le trataba como a un enfermo, no creía que fuera débil ni delicado, o tan frágil que debían envolverlo en plástico de burbujas. Richie creía que era valiente. Las mariposas de su estómago no habían parado de revolotear como locas desde el momento en que Richie había entrado a su habitación. La escayola picaba como una condenada y menos de 48 horas antes habían vivido una auténtica pesadilla en la que podrían haber muerto, pero Eddie se sentía feliz.

Pasados unos minutos, Richie se giró en la cama y se quedó tumbado de espaldas a Eddie. Eddie esperó. Cuando ya le creía totalmente dormido, Eddie estiró su brazo escayolado y lo pasó alrededor de la cintura de Richie.

-Gracias- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible

Gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por venir a verme, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en la casa de Neibolt. Eddie cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, pudo sentir como Richie entrelazaba sus dedos. Sonrió. Ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas esa noche.

_Fin del flashback_

Aquel era el recuerdo favorito de Eddie porque aquella fue la noche en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Richie.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada durante un largo período de tiempo, ambos perdidos en aquel recuerdo. Eddie se quedó mirando a Richie ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquel recuerdo? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Richie? Pensó en todas las veces que había visto su programa de humor, con la extraña sensación de que conocía a aquel hombre, pero sin que su cerebro fuera capaz de establecer una conexión. La mayoría de las veces lo veía en secreto, ya que Myra desaprobaba ese tipo de programas en general y a ese cómico en particular. Pensaba que el cómico era un zafio y un ordinario, nada de lo que decía le parecía gracioso, ni entendía como su marido o cualquier persona podía verlo. Fuera como fuera, aquel programa siempre conseguía animar a Eddie y arrancarle una sonrisa cuando tenía un día de mierda.

Entre un matrimonio sin amor que lo asfixiaba y un trabajo aburrido (era bueno en su trabajo, pero eso no quitaba que a veces fuera terriblemente tedioso analizar los riesgos a los que podían exponerse las empresas. Algo que no confesaría a Richie ni bajo tortura), a Eddie solo le quedaban dos emociones en su vida: hacer ejercicio en Central Park y el programa de humor de Richie Tozier. Lo del ejercicio en el parque le había causado varias discusiones con Myra que siempre acababan con ella en lágrimas y él tomando aspirinas, pero finalmente había ganado la batalla. Eddie argumentó que la mayoría de los médicos estaban de acuerdo en que el ejercicio moderado era esencial para una buena salud, que le ayudaba a relajarse si había tenido un día duro en el trabajo, _Mens sana in corpore sano_ y todo eso. Eddie se sentía muy bien haciendo ejercicio, se olvidaba de todas sus preocupaciones, hasta del asma. Cuando corría se sentía libre y feliz, se sentía el único dueño de su vida. Nadie podía controlarlo mientras corría. La sensación de libertad acababa en cuando regresaba a casa, pero era tan hermosa mientras duraba.

La primera vez que vio el programa de humor de Richie, se sintió muy raro. Aquel día había tenido que hacer horas extra y había vuelto a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Myra ya estaba en la cama leyendo una de sus novelas románticas. Las noticias habían terminado y Eddie buscaba alguna película o algo que ver. Le daba igual que ya estuviera empezada, solo quería algo que sonase de fondo mientras cenaba y le diese una excusa para no irse a la cama temprano un viernes por la noche. Fue entonces cuando Richie Tozier apareció en la pantalla de su televisor. Eddie no era fan de ese tipo de programas, sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que dejase aquel canal. El cómico era bueno, muy carismático, algunas de sus bromas eran muy simples, pero otras eran realmente graciosas y agudas. Recordaba que Myra se había levantado en algún momento a preguntarle de qué demonios se reía tanto. No se perdió un solo programa desde entonces y buscó todos los anteriores en Internet. Había notado el cambio en el material, desde sus primeros programas a los más recientes algo había cambiado. Sospechaba que no era el propio Tozier quien escribía las bromas, al principio sí, pero al hacerse popular o bien había contratado a alguien por voluntad propia o bien por obligación de la propia cadena, que le exigía un contenido determinado para continuar con el programa. Lo siguió viendo de todos modos, seguía sin comprender por qué le resultaba tan familiar pero le hacía sonreír. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Richie seguía acariciando la mejilla de Eddie, mirándole a los ojos. Podría pasarse la vida mirando esos grandes y preciosos ojos. Se sentía más relajado de lo que se había sentido en meses. Amaba tanto a ese hombre. Era un hipocondríaco sin remedio, hablaba demasiado deprisa y era una bola de ira con patas, pero también tenía una brújula en la cabeza, transmitía más con una mirada que la mayoría de las personas con todo su cuerpo, era increíblemente leal y considerado, siempre pendiente del bienestar de los demás, amable, el mejor de los amigos, valiente y tenía el corazón más hermoso que Richie había visto jamás. Tenía que decírselo, quería decírselo. Abrió la boca:

-Eddie, yo…-

Eddie lo miró expectante.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar dormir un poco- dijo Richie

-Oh- fue la respuesta de Eddie, la decepción evidente en su voz- Sí, creo, creo que ya es hora, sí. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje-

Richie se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre la mesilla y se tumbó. No pudo hacerlo, no se atrevió. Estaba muy cansado, habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, no podía lidiar con otra más esa noche. Mañana. Eddie se tumbó a su lado poco después, estaba agotado, quizá esta vez sí que lograse dormir. Apagó la luz. Richie podía sentir la respiración de Eddie en su cuello, suave como una caricia, se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Sonrió.

-Eddie- dijo Richie al cabo de unos segundos en silencio- Me respetarás, ¿verdad?-

Como respuesta, Eddie le tiró de la cama de un empujón. La habitación se llenó de carcajadas, las primeras de verdad desde la cena en el Jade. Lo necesitaban. Richie volvió a subir a la cama y ya pudieron dormir. Al menos durante un par de horas.

Era inevitable no tener pesadillas después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos días. Del estrés y el terror puro que habían experimentado en pocas horas. Unas mentes que se habían visto sacudidas con recuerdos de toda una vida que habían olvidado. Eddie se despertó gritando. Richie, llorando.

-¡Richie! Richie, estoy aquí. Tranquilo, amigo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí-

Eddie tomó a Richie entre sus brazos. Richie, que hasta ese momento había dormido de espaldas a Eddie, se dio la vuelta y ocultó la cara en su pecho, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí- repetía Eddie como un mantra. Él también había empezado a llorar.

Eddie, a quien todo el mundo siempre había considerado pequeño, débil y neurótico. Allí estaba, sosteniendo a Richie entre sus brazos, evitando que se rompiera en mil pedazos, que se precipitase al abismo. También necesitaban aquello, necesitaban llorar, sacar el dolor que llevaban dentro, necesitaban el consuelo que el otro podía ofrecerle. Lloraron durante aproximadamente media hora. Y luego durmieron hasta bien entrado el mediodía. Seguían abrazados al despertar.

Cuando Eddie salió del baño, ya vestido y arreglado, se encontró con Richie todavía en pijama sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Aún estás así? Te recuerdo que Mike nos ha citado en una cafetería en el centro dentro de media hora- le dijo

-Me ha dado tiempo a recoger todo mientras tú te arreglabas- fue la respuesta de Richie

Eddie quiso hacer un comentario ingenioso, pero se lo cayó al ver la seriedad con la que le miraba Richie. Con delicadeza, le quitó las gafas de la cara, las limpió con su pañuelo, y se las colocó de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me preguntaste qué vi en los fuegos fatuos. Lo mismo con lo que soñé anoche. Los fuegos me enseñaron tu muerte, Eddie. Pennywise te empalaba con una de sus asquerosas garras, aquí- al decir esto, tocó el pecho de Eddie, el mismo lugar dónde había ocultado su cara durante toda la noche anterior- Te mataba delante de mis propios ojos, morías en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por ayudarte. Y luego, él muy cabrón ni siquiera tenía la decencia de matarme a mí también, sino que me dejaba vivir. Me dejaba vivir después de verte morir, sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, que nunca te dije…-

Richie empezó a llorar otra vez. Eddie se apresuró a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-¿Decirme qué? Richie, estoy aquí, estoy vivo, ¿ves?- Eddie puso la mano de Richie sobre su corazón, para que sintiese su latido, para demostrarle que estaba allí y que estaba vivo- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Puedes hacerlo ahora-

-Tengo que enseñarte una cosa primero. Pasaremos por allí con el coche-

Richie no dijo una palabra más. Se encerró en el baño y salió 5 minutos después ya vestido y preparado para salir.

Ninguno de los Perdedores desayunó aquella mañana, ninguno había podido dormir bien esa noche. Pero tuvieron una última comida juntos antes de despedirse. Era hora de dejar esa mierda de ciudad para siempre y volver a sus vidas. Bueno, no exactamente. Sus vidas tomaban un nuevo rumbo a partir de ese día. Mike se marcharía finalmente a Florida. Bill aprendería a escribir buenos finales y arreglaría las cosas con Audra. Beverly ya era libre de ese cabrón maltratador, pues Tom Rogan la había seguido hasta Derry con intención de matarla a golpes, pero se vio atraído hacia la guarida de Eso, donde murió del shock de verlo en su verdadera forma. Ahora podría estar con un hombre que la amaba de verdad. Ben por fin compartiría su vida con su amada. Stan saldría del hospital y recibiría la visita de sus amigos de la infancia, que lo abrazarían y harían sentir a salvo y amado, dejaría atrás los malos sueños y los pensamientos depresivos y disfrutaría de un hermoso viaje a Buenos Aires con su esposa. En cuanto a Richie y a Eddie, sus vidas también serían muy diferentes a partir de ese momento. Pero antes de irse, Richie tenía una última cuenta pendiente.

Eddie siguió a Richie con su coche hasta un lugar de sobra conocido, el Puente de los besos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, tío?- preguntó un poco extrañado

-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo- respondió Richie

Los tablones de madera estaban cubiertos de nombres, iniciales y corazones que la gente había grabado durante décadas. Algunos eran frescos, otros se habían suavizado y casi borrado con el tiempo. Richie sacó su cuchillo y rascó una zona de la madera que conocía muy bien. Era algo que él mismo había grabado más de dos décadas atrás. Se lo enseñó a Eddie.

R + E

Eddie se quedó sin aliento. ¡Conocía aquel grabado! Lo había descubierto hace años. Nunca supo quién lo había escrito ni a quiénes se referían esas letras. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que se refiriesen a él y a su amigo. Pero nunca lo supo hasta ese momento.

-Richie…-

-Lo escribí aquel verano hace ya 27 años, durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Soy gay, Eddie. Y he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos adolescentes. Aun te quiero-

Eddie sonrió y señaló el tablón de abajo. Allí, algo descolorido por el paso del tiempo, pero todavía bien visible, había grabada una R dentro de un corazón.

-Lo escribí ese mismo verano, después del juramento de sangre- explicó

Antes de que Richie pudiera decir nada, Eddie tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

-Yo también te quiero, Richie "Bocazas" Tozier". Te quiero-

Richie se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía que ocultarse, ya se atrevía a ser quien era de verdad, a aceptarse a si mismo, ya podía amar y ser amado. Podía empezar una nueva vida. Pero antes de empezar esa vida, besaría a Eddie. Se besarían una y otra vez hasta cansarse. Orgullosos. Sin miedo.

**Dedicada a mi hermana, mi Supergirl. ¡Teníamos razón! No somos dos locas que pasan demasiado tiempo en Tumblr y ven cosas donde no las hay. ¡Teníamos razón!**


End file.
